Mystreet x OC Reader: The New Girl
by GhostIsTrash
Summary: This is my first story on ! I hope you like it. It is going to be a story about a series from Aphmau called Mystreet! I do not own Mystreet or the pictures! I hope the cover photo shows. :3


You ran a hand across your face trying to keep yourself awake. You sighed and laid your chin on your hand which was resting on your knee. You were moving to out of your parent's house and you found a nice neighborhood to live in.

The car stopped only a few moments later and your driver, who was a friend of your mothers, turned and smiled at you. "Well honey this is your stop. The moving truck should be waiting at your new house with all of your stuff." She said.

You nodded and leaned over and gave her a hug. She giggled and kissed your forehead. "Goodbye my little cupcake." She said and you gave a small smile. "Thanks Ari, I'll keep in touch with you." You said and stepped out of the car. She gave a sad smile and you closed the door with a small wave. Truth be told, you would miss her.

When your parents passed away, she was like a mother to you. You used to live with her, but now you were moving here. You smiled and she soon drove off after another goodbye. You sighed and looked at your new house.

~Zane's POV (because I can)~

My eye flickered to the window when I saw a truck driving down the street; a moving truck at the house next to my house. Another annoying person? Great. I sighed and saw a nice car pull up down the street. Soon, a girl step out of the car.

She had black hair with a red bow in the back, but I couldn't see the color of her eyes from here.

(Pic is not mine.)

She talked to someone in the car and it drove off. This girl was moving in the neighborhood? At least it isn't another guy. I debated talking to her, but I just pulled out my phone and texted Aphmau that we had a new neighbor down the street. She immediately texted me saying she will say hi to this neighbor with the girls if they wanted to come. I texted her goodbye and put my phone in my pocket. A few minutes later, I saw Kawaii~chan, Katelyn, and Aphmau walking up.

 **Kawaii~chan's POV**

Aphmau-senpai told me that Zane told her that there was a new neighbor moving here in the house next to his. I had made a fruit basket and the three of us girls headed out to the house.

I saw a moving truck parked in front of the house and someone was in the truck. A pretty girl stepped out of the car with two big boxes in her arms. She jumped out of the truck and started walking to the house. I, being too excited ran up to the girl. "Hello, Kawaii~chan wanted to tell you welcome to the neighborhood~!" I said excitingly. I heard Katelyn-sama and Aphmau-senpai running up.

"Um, it's nice to meet you." The girl said in a shy voice and she put the boxes on the floor. Aw, she was so cute! "It's nice to meet you too." Katelyn-sama waved. "My name is Aphmau and that is Katelyn and Kawaii~chan." Aphmau-senpai spoke up. The girl nodded. "My name is Elizabeth, please call me Liz." She said. "Okay! So, do you want us to help you put those boxes in. We can invite some friends to help." Aphmau-senpai offered.

Liz-sama put a hand to her chin in thought. "Sure, more the merrier." She shrugged. I smiled and handed her the fruit basket. "This is for you Liz-sama!" I said. She looked shocked. "U-Uh, thanks Kawaii~chan." She gave a small smile. It was adorable! Gah, I just wanted to hug her! Liz-same turned to Aphmau-senpai.

"Hey, you could call those friends of yours Aphmau." She said. Aphmau-senpai nodded. "Oh, you could call me Aph if you want Liz." Aphmau-senpai told her then walked behind the truck and I heard her calling the guys.

I leaped next to Liz-sama and looked up at her, cat tail wagging. She was as tall as Katelyn-sama, so she was taller than me. "I like your outfit!" I smiled trying to start a conversation as we wait for the guys to get here. She was wearing a red open chest sweater, black pants, and black ankle boots. She also had a cute red bow in her black hair.

"Thank you Kawaii~chan. I like your outfit too along with yours Katelyn!" She told Katelyn-sama. Katelyn looked up in surprise. "Thanks." Katelyn smiled. "Anytime!" Liz-sama gave two thumbs up making Katelyn laugh.

"Hey, we should bring in the small boxes while we wait for the guys." Aphmau said coming from behind the truck holding her phone. I nodded. "Okay!" I smiled and walked up to the truck and grabbed a small box. Liz-sama picked up the two boxes she was carrying earlier and Katelyn-sama got two other boxes. Aphmau-senpai told us she was going to wait outside for when the guys here. Katelyn-sama and I put the boxes in the places Liz-sama told us to. As we were waiting, Liz-sama played music and we had a bunch of fun.

I hope you liked it! I didn't know how to end the chapter. Well, I have nothing really else to say, so bye!

This is my first story on ! Really hoped you liked it!

Warning: None in this chapter. But beware, author-chan curses a lot and is a hentai (pervert in Japanese) :3


End file.
